Deathstroke vs Taskmaster
Description (I'm not happy with this so don't mark this under complete) Fight Location: Gotham City On a rainy night on top of a building looking down upon the city lay a man clad in orange and blue focusing down on his next target. Deathstroke aims his crosshair at Bruce Wayne who is invited to a party, Slade is currently waiting for the right moment to pull the trigger. Just then an arrow comes his way and Slade rolls out of the way. Slade spots a shadowy figure on top of one th pillars on the building he is on. The figure jumps down to where Slade is and introduces himself. The figure is clad in white and blue, carrying a sword, shield, and has a quiver, and the figure has a skull for a face. Deathstroke: Who the hell are you? Taskmaster: Deathstroke I presume, I was hired to take down your sorry ass. Deathstroke: We’ll see about that. Both then get ready in a battle stance Here We Go!!! Deathstroke pulls out his rifles and starts firing at Taskmaster, but taskmaster hides behind his shield and tackles Deathstroke with his shield. Taskmaster then slashes at Deathstroke several times. Taskmaster then attempts to slice Slade’s head off but Deathstroke dodges and gets in several hits with his staff. As Deathstroke goes in for another swing with his staff Taskmaster parries the attack with his shield catching Deathstroke off guard. Taskmaster: Predictable! Taskmaster then shoots Deathstroke in the chest with an arrow followed by several slashes with his sword and Taskmaster finishes his attack by launching Deathstroke off the roof. As Slade falls to the streets of Gotham he manages to quickly heals his wounds and aim a decent shot at Taskmaster shoulder before he crashes on the streets. Taskmaster: Still alive is he, not for long. Taskmaster landed safely on the streets facing Deathstroke as he pulls out the arrows in his chests. Taskmaster: Let’s see how that healing factor works when I cut off your head! Deathstroke: Let’s get this over with. Taskmaster does a quickly shoots an arrow, however Deathstroke dodges it with ease. Taskmaster then runs at Deathstroke slashing at him with his sword. Deathstroke dodges and blocks all of the swings with ease. Taskmaster then gets annoyed that Deathstroke isn’t fighting back. Tries something risky. He fires 5 arrows into the air and charges at Deathstroke with a slash. However Deathstroke was waiting for this opening and punishes Taskmaster by sliding under him and fires a quickscope at his back. Deathstroke then follows this up by stabbing Taskmaster in the back with his sword, slicing upwards towards his head, and slicing Taskmaster’s head off. The Winner is Deathstroke! Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Marvel vs DC Themed DBX Battle Category:Marvel vs DC Themed DBX Fights Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs Category:Antagonist Vs Antagonist Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:'Comic Books' themed DBXs Category:'Assassins' themed DBXs Category:'Bounty Hunters' themed DBX Fights Category:Sword Fight Category:Gun Fights Category:Stealth themed DBX Fights Category:Disney Vs Warner Bros Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:Sword vs Bow themed DBXs